


Ягода с косточками

by OlgaVeresk



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: M/M, Teeth
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlgaVeresk/pseuds/OlgaVeresk
Summary: Иногда Лалли хочется, чтобы Эмиль смог попасть в его мир.





	Ягода с косточками

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bone and Berries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404940) by [yuuago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago). 



> For Stand Still. Stay Silent. Winter Fandom Combat-2018

В своем мире снов Лалли лежит, свернувшись клубком, крепко закрыв глаза, не желая пробуждаться. Он переместился с плавучих досок на твердую землю, ощущая скользкие камни под ногами в сапогах, обтянутых берестой. Нашел местечко, где можно свернуться и подумать.

Лучше бы это был обыкновенный сон, нормальный сон. Ему перепадают такие порой. В последнее время. Он помнит их, когда просыпается. 

Ему нравится вспоминать эти сны, нравится думать о них. И Лалли знает, что хочет увидеть один из этих снов сейчас, прямо сейчас.

Эти сны дают ему то, что он не может получить. Не из-за того, что он недостаточно сильно хочет. А из-за места, где они оказались, и дела, которым занимаются. Люди, вокруг них всегда люди. В Кеуруу у Лалли было личное пространство, маленькая комнатка, в которую он мог уйти и в которой он мог быть предоставлен сам себе. Всё это в Кеуруу не вызывало бы затруднений.

В этом-то и вся проблема, думает Лалли: он не может остаться с Эмилем наедине.   
Лалли прикусывает нижнюю губу. Одна мысль вертится в его голове. Уже не в первый раз он хочет, чтобы Эмиль мог сделать то же, что Лалли делает, мог бы видеть то же, что он видит. Чтобы у него был собственный мир снов. Тогда это было бы просто. Им приходилось бы находить время, и это было бы сложно. Но возможно.

Если бы Эмиль был таким же, всё было бы по-другому. Лалли думает, что спи они рядышком, слегка соприкасаясь руками, склонив головы близко к друг другу, все было бы проще. Если бы Эмиль мог шагнуть в сон, Лалли мог бы забрать его сюда. Взять за руку и пройти по доскам, уводя глубже, в прохладу мест, подобных его нынешнему приюту. Где сплетаются деревья, возвышаются скалы, где есть тенистые впадины со струящейся водой и мягким мхом. Туда, где всё пахнет свежестью, влагой и зеленью.

Они могли бы спрятаться. Посвятить время друг другу. Могли бы услышать, если бы приблизился кто-то незваный. Они бы услышали звук шагов. Может быть. 

Лалли нравится эта мысль, нравится сама идея. Но размышляя об этом, он понимает, что если бы Эмиль смог сделать это, всё бы пошло не так. Он помнит, как Рейнир шел через болото. Представил, как Эмиль пытается идти так же… и проваливается в топь по колено! Он прикусывает кончик языка, чтобы не улыбаться. Это не то, о чем он хочет думать сейчас. 

Лалли ворочается в своем убежище, концентрируясь на главном в своем сне. Думает только о том, чтобы забрать Эмиля в тихие прохладные глубины своего сознания. Не важно, как он попадет сюда. Важно то, что он будет здесь.

Лалли знает, что те тихие слова, которые Эмиль бормочет, стали бы понятны здесь. Возникающий в его голове образ прекрасен, и он не заостряет внимание на словах, потому что не может представить, что Эмиль мог бы в действительности сказать. Это просто не приходит ему в голову. Важнее то, что это слова, что Лалли понимает сказанное Эмилем, когда тот наклоняет голову и тихо шепчет ему на ухо. Слова Эмиля немногим громче дыхания, нечто на пороге слышимости, заставляющее Лалли закрывать глаза снова и снова.

Руки без перчаток. Лалли думает, что ради этого случая их руки должны быть без перчаток. Он представляет, как возьмет в ладони круглое лицо Эмиля, как горячо поцелует его, без спешки, кусая его губы. Ничего общего с теми поцелуями, которые им удавалось украсть до этого. Их поцелуи всегда быстрые и торопливые. Они вынуждены красть их, эти лёгкие касания губ перед тем, как Лалли выбежит за дверь, или лёгкое прикосновение к щеке, когда никто не смотрит.

Было бы здорово, если бы у них было больше времени. Чтобы глядеть друг на друга. Чтобы Лалли мог зарыться пальцами в волосы Эмиля, ощущая, какие они шелковистые.

Было бы здорово, думает Лалли, провести подушечкой большого пальца по рту Эмиля, исследуя его форму. Его губы мягкие, и Лалли знает это по быстрым поцелуям, которые они крали в темноте. Но ему бы хотелось коснуться его руками, чувствуя жар румянца Эмиля под кончиками пальцев. Форму его лица. Изгиб нижней губы, алой после укусов, словно ягода.

Лалли думает о том, чтобы мягко заставить Эмиля открыть рот. Скользнуть пальцами между губ, нажать на зубы, коснуться каждого их них, одного за другим. Все они идеальны: ровные, целые, белые, словно кости.

Лалли знает, что Эмиль смутился бы, если бы он попытался сделать это. Если бы сделал это. Каким-то образом попросил его об этом. Но Эмиль бы сделал это, позволил бы. 

Возможно.

Но был бы смущен. Лалли знает Эмиля достаточно, чтобы знать: он бы не понял.

Эмиль в его голове не подвергает сомнению ничего из того, что Лалли хочет сделать. Не думает, что это странно. Не спрашивает, зачем. Не задает вопросов, на которые Лалли не может ответить. Не станет отвечать. Эмиль податлив под его прикосновениями, с полуприкрытыми глазами и залитыми румянцем щеками, он позволяет ласкать блестящие выступы в его горячем рту.

Может быть, думает Лалли, так это и случилось бы. Он не может сказать точно. Он мог бы спросить. Каким-то образом. Ему не нужно было бы находить слова для этого. Есть способы спросить Эмиля, не сказав ни слова. Быть понятым, не произнеся ни звука. 

Даже если Эмиль и подумал бы, что это странно, он бы не возражал, говорит Лалли сам себе. 

Но им бы понадобилось остаться наедине. Найти время. А пока всё, что у него есть - это сон.

Лалли проводит языком по сухим губам и думает о губах Эмиля. Лалли знает, что краснеет. Чувствует жар. Одежда неудобная, тесная. Хорошо, что он один в своем мире снов. Хотя он хотел бы, чтобы это было не так. Если бы Эмиль был здесь, если бы он мог быть здесь, всё было бы по-другому.

Лалли медленно опускает руки, скользящими движениями расстёгивает пряжки, запускает руки под ткань. Глубоко вдыхает запах холодной воды и зелени, воображая губы Эмиля, его язык и то, как он мог бы выглядеть, обхватывая ртом пальцы Лалли. Намекая на что-то. Спрашивая разрешения. Или и то, и другое, может быть.

Всё, что нужно, это одно прикосновение. Легкое прикосновение тонких пальцев Лалли к тёплой щеке Эмиля. Затем Эмиль опускает голову ниже и ниже, закрывая глаза. Ниже. Бережные руки освобождают его от одежды. Ниже, открывая губы, вбирая его в себя. Ниже, наклоняя голову. Его рот мягкий, горячий и влажный, и пальцы Лалли скользят по золотистым волосам, отводя их от лица Эмиля. Чтобы они мог видеть Эмиля, наблюдать за ним. 

Лалли ласкает себя под аккомпанемент мысли об Эмиле между его коленей. Широкие ладони Эмиля на его бедрах. Тяжелое дыхание Эмиля, пока его язык и губы делают то, что делает сейчас ладонь Лалли: двигается, сжимает, подводя близко, еще ближе и уводя за грань.

Это им недоступно, думает Лалли, судорожно и глубоко вдыхая, после того как кончил, чувствуя головой шероховатость камня, о который он опирался. Он открывает глаза и смотрит в никуда, вбирая в себя сон, знакомые скалы, воду и болото.

Эмиля здесь нет.

Лалли один.

Они не могут этого сделать. Не могут. Не потому, что Эмиль этого не хотел бы. Лалли знает, что хотел бы. Он может судить об этом по тому, как Эмиль смотрит на него. По тому, как двигаются его пальцы, когда он касается его. По тому, как он приникает к нему в поцелуе, растягивая каждую секунду настолько, насколько это возможно. 

Лалли знает об этом, потому что однажды Эмиль постарался улучить момент, подобный тому, что был в его сознании. В кладовой танка, когда никого не было рядом, он попытался. Подтолкнул Лалли к стене, но — осторожно. Поцеловал его жадно, краснея. Нервные руки у пояса Лалли, торопливый вопрос у его рта. Лалли не понял слов, но ему это было и не нужно.

Их прервали. Звуки голосов снаружи. Пришлось притвориться, что ничего не произошло. Позже Эмиль выглядел виноватым из-за этого. Прошептал ему тихое "прости" на финском, когда Лалли собирался уходить на ночную вылазку. По крайней мере, это звучало так. Сложно было сказать. Он не понял достаточно точно. Но звучало похоже. 

Лалли изнывал от желания потом, когда ночь закончилась, и у него было немного времени, чтобы подумать, поспать и помечтать. Он грезил о руках Эмиля и его губах, и его языке, и его зубах. Он хотел его тогда так же, как он хочет его сейчас, даже сейчас, когда мысли померкли и оставили только неясное ощущение разрядки, чувство, которое едва ли можно назвать удовлетворением.

Осознание не оставляет Лалли вопросов. Лишь образы. Только наполовину сформировавшиеся мысли, ускользающие, как только он уходит от места своего отдохновения. Он окунает руки в воду, моет их. Поправляет одежду. Щемящее чувство от осознания, что он здесь один. Неуемное желание, чтобы это было не так. Желание, чтобы Эмиль был здесь. 

Он знает, что однажды так и будет.   
Он знает: всё, что нужно — это слово, прикосновение и время.

Однажды, думает Лалли, всё это случится.


End file.
